


The Quiet and the Zany

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: AC/DC, Cheap Trick (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hyper guitarists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: "You mean you let two overly-hyper guitarists in a room with each other?!..." The time AC/DC met Cheap Trick and Angus Young met and jammed with Rick Nielsen.





	The Quiet and the Zany

**Author's Note:**

> http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5312/5843613029_a9b3d08bd7_b.jpg Because of this picture and a joke Tom made in an interview about Rick that is well applicable to the Young Brothers! "How did I become quiet, andhow did he become zany?"

"You mean you let two overly-hyper guitarists in a room with each other? _With_ their guitars?!"

Peter Mensch slapped his hand to his face and shook his head, groaning in exasperation.

"Oh, lord, we're in trouble..."

It was the meet up of the century. AC/DC and Cheap Trick. Rick Nielsen had just been given permission by George Martin to run on in and jam out with the Young brothers. _Both_ of them. And Bon Scott, Phil Rudd, and Cliff Williams too.

It wouldn't have been a problem if it was just Rick with Malcolm. Nor would it have been a problem if it was just him with Cliff and Phil. Bon was questionable, but not terrible. When it came to being with other bands, as long as they were friendly, he preferred to keep it laid back to hang out and get to know the others.

But _Angus._ There was indeed danger in letting Rick Nielsen in the same room with Angus Young. Rick was a notorious, unstoppable case of maniacal energy, and Angus was arguably even more so. The difference was that Rick had a moderate level of that wild energy running constantly so he was always cracking jokes, spewing sarcastic humor, and being hyper. Angus' came in two-hour bursts. He could be quiet and hardly moving around at all, maybe laid back and using his own sarcastic humor, or he was running and bouncing around unyieldingly like his feet were on fire until he tired himself out.

"George Martin, I cannot believe you did that!" Peter groaned. "Somebody's going to get hurt, they're going to get into trouble and accidentally start a fight if they get it too rowdy around Bon, or they're going to break something in there. And I'm not cleaning it up!"

George smirked, lifting his hand with an upturned palm through the window of the mixing room into the recording area that was currently cleared out of equipment as to just be a performance room for the time that Cheap Trick was visiting.

"Look, Mensch, there's no harm in letting them have a good time for once. Look at how much fun they're having together! Now, I could have let all four in with them at once, but that wouldn't have been as fun for Phil and Bun E. with only one drum kit in there, or for Bon and Robin."

"Oh, no, don't mention that idea," groaned Peter. 

He didn't mean to be a spoil sport, but he'd had to deal with plenty of trouble as the result of AC/DC getting up to shenanigans, and he had the feeling that with the music scene growing the way it was, he'd have far crazier bands to manage in the near future.

To George's credit, they had hit off well. They'd all hung out and talked earlier, and Bon immediately hit it off with Robin and Rick. Cliff and Tom, being quiet bassists and the mediators in their bands stood off to the side, talking to each other about what it was like on the road and in the studio, and what they enjoyed most about their bandmates. 

Malcolm was of few words, but it was clear he hit off well with Rick by the fact that he'd chosen to stay standing up and within a few feet of Rick during the conversation rather than retreating to the side of the room. 

When Rick got to introduce himself to Angus, it was clear he'd found his smaller twin, alter-ego and mirror personality in one. The only matter of opinion they sharply differed on was whether to have one main guitar model and stick with it, or collect all kinds of designs.

It was a wordless exchange between the two, asking to jam out. Angus' bandmates had only opted to join in when Rick and Angus asked George to go into the studio floor to play together and George said 'yes.'

They'd started out playing some Beatles and Rolling Stones songs, Bon doing an awkward attempt of singing the former of the two with his eccentric vocal style. By now it had exploded into an all out jam with Phil keeping a beat, Cliff keeping a pedal tone, Malcolm chugging along a simple, driving rhythm chord line, and Angus and Rick going all at it trading off licks.

And also goofing off to the maximum. Making funny faces at each other. Running -or in Angus's case, duck-walking -around the room. Spazzing out on the floor. And now jumping around -the maximum of all potentially dangerous things.

Peter peeped out between his fingers as he watched through the window. Rick jumped practically two feet up off the ground, flexing his knees all the way so his feet kicked out behind him. He narrowly missing knocking over an amp. As he did, Angus raced across the room, dropping to his knees and sliding a good five feet before crashing into Malcolm's legs.

Rick tossed his pick in the air, continuing to strum his guitar with his fingertips before catching the pick on his tongue. Angus continued to duckwalk and hop around, looking up at Rick with sheer amusement. Rick sent Angus a zany grin, and Angus returned a wild-eyed face that appeared like he was being electrocuted.

Malcolm stood up from his chair, exchanging a tired grin with Bon -who had stopped trying to sing along and was sitting on the edge of the drum riser, laughing his head off. Then he walked out of the room, only to find Tom Petersson casually sitting on the sofa out in the hallway.

"You all still having fun in there, Mal?" asked Tom. "Or did it get too crazy?"

"Oh, I'm fine with the running amuck in there," assured Malcolm. "It's great to be 'ere with ya all too. Rick an' Angus are just having a good ol' time in there, and it's a bit tight, so I figured I'd step out and give them all the room they want."

"Oh, so Rick's flailing around with the guitar. Now I know!" Tom grinned.

"Ah, Tom, y'know Angus is notorious for that too!"

From the door to the left going into the recording room, a loud shout of delight came from Bon as Angus and Rick both jumped down from on top of two separate amps at the same time. The door to the right allowed a tiny moan of dismay to escape from the mixing room as Peter Mensch watched one of the amps tip slightly and nearly fall down.

"Rick and I grew up together," Tom started. "If we were any closer, we'd have to have been brothers too. Though I'm stumped as to how I became quiet and how he became zany."

"Oi, mate," said Malcolm through snickering, amused and barely able to reach high enough to clap a hand to Tom's shoulder. "I ask meself the same question about me an' me brother ALL of the time!"


End file.
